


Go and Find Out

by OldShrewsburyian



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor, John Watson is a Good Doctor, Story: The Adventure of the Crooked Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian
Summary: "Go and find out" is the motto of the mongoose, according to Kipling. I like the idea of Henry Wood becoming one of Dr. Watson's regular patients.





	Go and Find Out

“There is a limit,” said Alice, “to what flesh and blood can stand.”

I suppressed a sigh. Mary was visiting her friend Kate Whitney, and I was thus abandoned entirely to the mercies of Alice, our latest parlormaid. Alice was much given to redefining the limits of what flesh and blood could stand.

“Yes, Alice,” said I, with as much patience as I could muster.

“The man’s bad enough,” she hissed. “But then, I suppose he can’t help it. The thing he has with him, though… No. I shan’t come near it.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Will you show the man in, Alice? He’s the last patient of the day,” I added soothingly.

Alice sniffed, and stalked out, and I cudgeled my brains to think of what might so have alarmed her. When I heard a curious high whistling, followed by a dove-like cooing, I thought I had it, though why Alice would be alarmed by a shabby bird seller remained a mystery.

But — as so many times before — my deductions proved to be in error. I rose from my feet as my patient entered. “Corporal Wood!” I cried. “And Teddy.” I dropped my voice. “I am sorry about…”

Corporal Wood smiled. “We’ve had worse, Doctor.”

“Well,” I said, “I am glad you’ve come. Welcome to you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Go and find out" is the motto of the mongoose, according to Kipling. I like the idea of Henry Wood becoming one of Dr. Watson's regular patients.


End file.
